


Precision

by YsaX64



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blindfolds, Comeplay, Crying, Dacryphilia, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Post Orgasm Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YsaX64/pseuds/YsaX64
Summary: Hubert begs for it and Edelgard gives more than expected.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Precision

**Author's Note:**

> And one more for the kinkmeme. This one is really up my alley and I couldn't resist giving it a shot.
> 
> Prompt: 
> 
> Hubert's partner doesn't stop after he comes, and the pain of oversensitivity is his favorite torment. Nothing else makes him beg quite like it.
> 
> Beagles or Sylvain preferred for the partner!
> 
> https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=1800264#cmt1800264

* * *

"For how long do you think we have been here?"

A seemingly innocuous question, if not for the unmistakable ache between his legs, his erection painfully hard as she gave him one more loose, slow stroke. For the hundredth time that night, Hubert wished he could look Edelgard in the eyes, but he only faced the pitch black of the blindfold. Somehow, he managed to choke out the words.

"An eternity."

Ah, but her chuckle, so full of mockery and giddiness, it could almost be called a giggle. She circled her palm on the head of his cock, maddening pulses of arousal going through his veins. His body jerked in response, but the sharp tug of ropes tied his wrists to the bed and kept his legs spread, forcing him to spasm uselessly, unable to get away from her teasing.

"No, that was surprisingly inaccurate of you. Are you losing your edge? And to think that you pride yourself on your perceptiveness." 

A pained groan escaped his lips, she increased the pressure and all he could do was take deep breaths, force his body to relax. Not yet, not until she allowed him. She dragged a palm along his inner thigh, the skin rough, but it slid easily because of the excess oil in her hand.

His cock throbbed, his balls drawn tight as she never relented, not even increasing her pace. Just the constant flux of heat, the dynamic equilibrium of arousal never stagnating as his toes curled, his breathing going faster as he fought against his body's instincts. She pressed just a bit harder and his oversensitive nerves jumped at the little added pleasure, hitting his body like a whip.

"Close," he managed to blurt out, inhaling sharply. 

She pulled back her hand, letting his cock hit his lower stomach with a pathetic thud. Hubert took the small reprieve greedily, panting, letting himself regain control of his body. The pause wouldn't last. It never lasted.

"If it soothes you," she said, her tone carrying the same hint of mirth she had when she beat him at chess or when she defeated an honorable enemy on the battlefield. As if on cue, she skimmed a finger along the underside of his cock and his back arched, a low grunt escaping his throat. "The actual time we've been here is closer to an hour."

Her finger – only one and it was already driving him mad – moved up to tease the tip and she circled, never letting him forget who was in control. Too little friction to make him come, too much to let him relax. He squirmed, making low noises of protest, yet she didn't relent, letting him have only as much as she would allow.

"More or less?" Somehow the words escaped his throat all at once, stealing his breath.

She drew back her finger and he took his time to force his muscles to relax, undoing the instinctive contractions of his abdomen. The mattress shifted under his thighs, there was a rustle of sheets and her hands shifted to caress his sides. A kiss tickled the soft skin right above his navel.

"More."

Her breath was a puff of hot air on his skin, sending goosebumps up his spine. Her lips trailed an aimless path on his abdomen, quick pecks punctuated by the occasional low laugh, so fleeting and quick like a visit of a hummingbird, placing a kiss in every flower only to fly away. 

That was, until her hands went downwards again, and she gripped his balls with a hint of possessiveness, a firm hold not meant to please him but to ensure her position. As if he needed a reminder. Even still, the sharp pain bled into pleasure and Hubert had to stifle a low groan.

In contrast, her mouth was moving upwards and soon her hands were following along, skimming over his cock as he flinched, his body contracting. Edelgard didn't seem to be bothered by his reaction, tongue and lips on his skin, latching on a nipple, licking, sucking, biting with too much fierceness. 

The sting of her canines only seemed to make the heat worse, all animal madness and glory as he growled, leaning into her touch. Another shift of the mattress, her knee brushed his inner thigh, but all of his attention was focused on her, her fingers ghosting his ribs, her mouth trailing up, sucking on his collarbone, placing a kiss to the center of his throat. He gulped hard, lips parted in anticipation.

Still, Edelgard shifted again, her kisses trailing the cords of his neck, her legs moving, thighs pressed against his hips as she straddled him. And, oh, she was so close to riding him, he knew that she enjoyed so much riding him as if he was her toy. The image conjured itself in his head easily, her circling her hips, grinding as she pleased. 

He groaned when she placed a kiss on his pulse point, letting him imagine every movement. She smelled of roses, sweat and sex.

"Are you still with me?" 

Edelgard bit his earlobe, prompting a whimper from him, too weak to control his noises.

"Yes," he husked, low in his throat. "If only by definition."

"Very good." She continued placing kisses along his jaw, her hair tickling his face. "All I want is for you to feel all of this."

Her lips brushed his and Hubert contorted against the restraints, trying to close the distance properly, but she teased him, pulled back, placed a kiss on his cheek. And he heard her shifting again, the heat and the wetness of her folds just _brushing_ his cock–

Her lips were on his before he could moan, stifling his sounds with a bruising kiss. Her tongue explored his mouth, her hips grinding against his, the small reprieve he'd been granted doing nothing to control the new pulses of arousal in his veins, his mind didn't even know what to focus on anymore, all heat and madness and beastly arousal.

"Please." He whispered the word, over and over, muffled by her lips, between breaths. "Edelgard, please, just let me–"

And, as quick as she'd come, she left him, his body feeling the cold snap of air in his every pore. _Breathe, you fool, breathe,_ his mind snapped back, taking whatever moment of relief she gave him: he had to, lest he went mad with arousal. A moment passed, he managed to steady his body, the muscles of his abdomen quivering. After what seemed to be an eternity, Hubert heard a chuckle echo, low strange caress, full of self-satisfaction like a cat toying with a mouse.

Her fingers curled around the base of his cock.

“Can you repeat that last part? I didn’t catch it clearly.”

Curse her. Hubert would never think such a thing during a normal state of mind, but his blood was boiling in his veins, the pressure high.

“Please.” The choked out word was barely audible, but she hummed a negative response nevertheless. Her grip tightened, sending waves of heat up his spine, the knot at the base of his cock coiled, every nerve of his body about to light up.

“One would think that, after your constant nagging about how one should express themselves in a document, you would more precise. How hypocritical of you.” Her hand started stroking him, up and down, a thumb brushing on the flushed head. At this point, Hubert bit his bottom lip, determined to maintain the fringes of his dignity, as futile as it was.

He tugged the restraints, the rope digging firmly on his wrists, moving his hips for just a little more friction. Her hand pulled back, leaving him humping the air like a dog. He didn't howl, but the sound he made was more animal than human. The image must have amused her, for she spared him a small chuckle, he could imagine clearly her lips curling up in a half-smile, mischievousness glinting violet.

In a moment of odd clarity, Hubert's mind wandered, between two breaths. Beast, a beast he was, under her mercy. Stuck in thought, he barely heard as she shifted again and soon he felt a wet, velvety caress right on his hipbone. _Tongue_ , her tongue tracing a slow – taunting – path towards his cock. His body tensed, but she didn't grant him such satisfaction, lingering close enough for him to feel her hot breath, but proceeded no further. Provoking. He could envision her calculating eyes, every move planned with precision, executed with boldness. She didn't need to say it out loud.

_Say it again. Let me hear you._

"Edelgard," he managed to growl between his teeth, his even tone broken, his voice too harsh even to his own ears. "Please."

His toes curled as she hummed inquisitively, the vibration running up his skin.

"Haven't I ordered you to be more precise already?"

"Please," he sobbed, his voice cracking. "Please let me come."

Oh, but her laugh. The mockery, the so soft mockery that lit a fire inside his heart.

"That's much better."

Before he could huff, all of his coherence evaporated. Her hand gripped his cock, firmly, with purpose and her lips wrapped around the tip. His hips bucked up, sliding inside her mouth, engulfed in wet heat. His lips parted but nothing came out for a moment, overwhelmed, until she picked up the pace, going steadier, faster, and a drawn-out moan ripped from his throat.

It was too much. His heels dug into the mattress, his body struggling to keep his hips still, to let her bob her head along his cock, her hand keeping up the pace. He whimpered, his shoulders drew up, arms thrumming with tension.

"Close," he wheezed, voice failing him.

She pulled her mouth back, but her hand didn't relent, sliding easily, coated with saliva. The trails of fire kept building up, sending sizzles up his spine, he squirmed, his muscles tensed until he cried out. He felt himself pulsing hard, coming in thick spurts in her hand, her strokes slowing down.

It was a long wave as she continued to stroke him, lengthening his pleasure as he came, messy, toes curled as the daze of the orgasm hazed his mind. His chest heaved, his lips parted as he let out soft whimpers. He could almost relax, if not for the fact that she, instead of letting go of him, increased her pace.

The first jolt of pain is short, a warning, and it pulled him from the haze of his afterglow.

"Edelgard," he grunted, gritting his teeth as her free hand caressed his inner thigh. "It's enough."

And her laugh, it was as lovely as it was cruel. She increased the pace of her hand, the pleasure bleeding into pain, into a halfway state he was unable to escape of, so much, too much. He squirmed, still restrained by the bounds, but she gripped his thigh, nails digging crescent marks in the soft skin.

"Really? I believe I have to disagree," she said, dragging out every word. The sensation grew sharper and desperation started to build up again, his body demanding and restless. 

" _Edelgard_ ," he hissed through his teeth, the ache now clawing deep, a strange mix with pleasure. Instead of answering, she added a twist of her wrist at the tip, slathering his come on his shaft, the harsh pain shooting up his skin as he howled, full animal glory.

His body jerked despite his best efforts to maintain control, overriding his rational mind with bestial instinct. In response, Edelgard pressed her free hand on his chest, using just enough of her far superior strength to pin him down.

"Stay still," she ordered, but that hint of mirth didn't leave her tone, betraying her amusement. He whined weakly, struggling like a rabbit crushed by an eagle's talons. If nothing else, the order only made him restless, the pain curling deep inside of him, overwhelming his senses. He could only think about the hands touching him, the excessive stimulation suppressing all other thoughts, like the adrenaline of jumping off a cliff.

"Stop," Hubert sobbed, thighs squirming where she couldn't keep him pinned. He repeated the word again and again, but the pain never relented, gnawing his bones like euphoric madness, like facing a horde of enemies on the battlefield.

Her hand pressed harder against his chest and he knew right there that it would bruise. The thought of pale skin mottled with red marks of her fingers flashed inside his mind, but it lasted little. He gritted his teeth, tried to endure the relentless overstimulation, his sensitive cock begging for an end.

He attempted to control his breathing, but his chest felt constricted, too tight around his lungs.

"Edelgard, please," he rasped, the words tumbling out of his mouth, leaving him breathless. 

Edelgard huffed and increased her pace, the lascivious wet sound of flesh against flesh echoing. Her hand left his chest, a moment of reprieve that he foolishly took as relief, only to thoroughly denied as she gave three quick slaps to his balls, painting his vision white, his back arching as he let out a ragged groan.

"Weren't you begging for me to touch you?" Edelgard punctuated the question with quick strokes, leaving his cock for a moment before starting it again, the whiplash of agony. "I gave you what you wanted and you won't even thank me?"

His eyes wavered, the pain tight on his cock, the tears of overstimulation threatening to spill. In a full instinct of submissiveness, his pride tattered, he twisted his hips, trying to get away, failing miserably.

"T-thank you," he said, but it didn't feel like enough and she didn't relent, pressing her palm to the tip and _circling_ –

He could feel the tears spilling, leaving the blindfold just a bit damper than before. In a flash of lucidity, Hubert noticed that he couldn't remember the last time he'd cried. Whatever line of thought he had evaporated as soon as she hummed disapprovingly.

"Do I truly have to say it twice?" 

It was easy to picture her shaking her head, that cursed corner of her lip slightly curled up, taunting him. The problem was that he couldn't fathom what she was talking about. Hubert whimpered, his abdomen tensing. 

"Be _precise,"_ she complemented, perhaps understanding his confusion. As soon as his mind managed to comprehend her order, Hubert didn't waste a second.

"Thank you for letting me come, thank you, Edelgard–"

The phrase was cut short by a heavy exhale as she let go of him entirely. The sudden lack of sensation washed over him, a blessing, finally allowing his body to go limp. His cock softened against the juncture of his thigh, the mess of body fluids sticky on his skin.

He panted hard, still reorienting his dulled senses, until a low noise reached his ears. Laughing, he recognized. A low, almost shy laugh. The sound was so delightful that, despite his weariness, he couldn't help but follow suit, not even sure why they were laughing. She caressed his inner thigh with one hand, the soft flesh quivering under her palm.

A moment of shuffling later and Edelgard was leaning in, reaching behind his head to undo the blindfold. The soft fabric left him, the low light of the candles casting shadows on her face, merely inches from his. Was it the light or the lines of her face were softer?

He watched as her expression shifted, her eyebrows knitting together, her lips parted. Tentatively, she reached for the side of his face and Hubert noticed that a warm tear was still teetering there, his eyes still watery. She wiped the tear with a thumb, the surprise hardening into an apologetic expression.

"Was it too much?" Edelgard whispered, leaning in to place a kiss on the crease between his eyebrows. Her hands slithered up and released his wrists, his arms falling limply.

"Yes," Hubert muttered in response, his body comfortably numb as his thighs still trembled uncontrollably. He let out a short huff of laughter. "That was so much."

Her body tensed over him, hesitating. Only then her expression morphed into one of concern, lips pursed and eyes squinted.

"Apologies." The word rang dully inside his head. "I know we had agreed to this before, but I should've–"

"No, no," he muttered softly, cutting off her apology. "I meant it in a good way, Edelgard." When he blinked slowly, tilting his head back on the pillow, another tear dared to fall, trailing a warm path. He was exhausted, boneless, but there was an ease in his chest, like something had been released. "Truly a good way."

She pressed her lips together, smoothed his hair back with one hand. Without sparing him an answer, Edelgard eased herself off the bed and proceeded to undo the ties of his ankles, letting him relax.

Finally regaining some will to move as she looked for something in the nightstand, Hubert managed to pull himself up on his elbows and inspect the damage done. His right nipple had markings of teeth, her canines had almost drawn blood, the shade of red angry and speckled. As he had suspected, there was a collection of red mottles right in the middle of his chest, the result of his struggle as she pinned him down. There were a few droplets of come down his lower abdomen, but most of it had been smeared on his cock, that laid soft and reddish in the juncture of thigh and hip. It was a mess of body fluids and oil, sticky against his skin.

As if on cue, Edelgard came to his view again, now with a wet cloth in her hand. Gently, she dabbed it over his cock, the sudden jolt of coldness prompting him to flinch and double over, letting out a low whimper of protest. She spared him nothing but a huff, handling his soft cock with care as she cleaned him up methodically, between his trembling thighs and up to his lower abdomen. 

When she deemed him clean enough, Edelgard tossed the cloth aside, slithering on the bed to nestle on his side. Her body was warm and inviting and Hubert hooked an arm around her shoulders, leaning back into the soft pillows, pulling up a blanket over them both. 

For a moment, they stayed there in silence, catching their breaths, basking in the warmth of each other. Once the fog of his mind cleared, leaving Hubert with an aching body and a light chest, a question came to the surface.

"Edelgard," he whispered, leaning in so his lips brushed her forehead.

She made a vague noise low in her throat, her lips brushing his collarbone. Hubert couldn't resist and pressed a kiss to her forehead before continuing, "Despite my _enthusiastic_ agreement that you could torture me after I came," he let out a brief laugh at the harshness of the word, "you had never made use of this privilege. Until now."

This time, the corner of her lip curled up ever so slightly, playful, enough to make a rush of warmth spread through his chest.

"Perhaps I just wanted to see why you were so interested in it."

He conceded with a short nod, wrapping his arms around her, sliding his leg over hers. She was small enough so he could envelop her body with ease, especially when she huddled closer, as if trying to crawl inside his skin.

"Perhaps," he continued, mumbling against her hair. "But I must ask you something about all of this."

In response, she hummed a positive mumble, the vibration running up his chest.

"Is this your way of punishing me for my complains regarding the writing of your paperwork?"

She froze for a moment and Hubert allowed himself this small victory, smirking cheekily.

"You deserved it."

"Perhaps I did." He pulled her closer, felt her body against his. "But I fail to see how you consider this a fitting punishment. If nothing else, I will point out your mistakes even more."

Oh, but her groan, the way her forehead pressed against his chest in a display of playful defeat that he so rarely saw.

"You are incorrigible."

He chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"No more than you, Edelgard."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments/Feedback are always appreciated!!!


End file.
